Off Duty Courtesy
by Wandering Letters
Summary: Leon returns from the Harvardville incident and decides to try his luck once more time with his beautiful handler, Ingrid Hunnigan. Work, friends and several other problems stir up complications for the government agent but he was Leon Kennedy; drama's the story of his life! Rated T to be safe but could change for lemons and language.


**(A/N): I'm back! I've been meaning to write this since I finished Resident Evil 4 a long time ago but I've just now found the inspiration and time to do so. I'm still a much bigger fan of LeonXClaire but considering the implications that Leon had a thing for Hunnigan during the course of the game and also the fact that she was still his handler for Harvardville and apparently in Resident Evil 6, I'm very surprised to not see much LeonXHunnigan stories.**

**Hope I can inspire some people to write more with this story. LeonXClaire is still the best pairing involving Leon in my opinion but I don't mind Hunnigan at all; she's pretty nice.**

**Anyways enough of my rambling. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Taking Up The Offer**

"Finally got out of that debriefing I see,"

He scoffed and took a sip of the beer he just opened.

"Didn't expect to see you here so late," he said as he leaned against the wall.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm always here trying to keep your sorry ass out of trouble," she said as a matter of factly.

"Which I'm thankful for,"

She smiled at his suddenly serious tone.

"So Mr. Kennedy, what's next on the agenda?"

He put a hand to his chin as if deep in thought.

"President Graham gave me a two month vacation and an extra two weeks because of the Harvardvile Outbreak so I guess a little R&R is a good place to start," said Leon.

She smiled.

"You can finally take that trip home you've been longing for?"

"Ironically I'm 15 minutes away from the Pentagon,"

"Really? Where exactly?"

"Sirewood Complex,"

"You mean that ritzy apartment complex twelve blocks from here?"

"Bingo,"

She nodded.

"I live about three blocks up from there,"

"That explains your perfect attendance Miss Hunnigan,"

She rolled her eyes. Leon thought for a moment before throwing the can of beer into the trash and turning back to face her.

"So...since I'm off duty right now...how about taking me up on my offer?" he asked.

"Still being charming I see," she said sarcastically

Leon wasn't fazed by her cold reply.

"After everything we've been through...I think I really want that shot," he said in a very serious yet gentle tone.

Hunnigan blew a strand of hair from the front of her eye and turned away for a few seconds, hiding her face and evident blush at his words.

"What're you thinking?" she asked.

"I was thinking dinner at Olive Garden," he replied.

"When?" she asked.

"Thursday at 7," he replied.

_"I guess I have no reason to turn him down...he still asked when he got back despite how cold I was to him during both missions," _she thought to herself.

There was a pause as she pondered his offer. He waited patiently and eagerly for her answer though he masked it with his stoic expression.

"6," she sighed.

"It's a date!" said Leon with a smile.

"I didn't say that," she said blushing.

The familiar tone of Greenback Boogie by Ima Robot drew her attention away as she answered her phone. Leon silently cheered and did his own variant of the Freddie Mercury pose as she turned away. After a few words, she turned back to face him.

"I'm sorry...that was my father," she said.

"Take it he's really worried about you in this line of work?" he asked.

"Always but thankfully we have some time off," she said.

"So he can have some quality time with his little girl huh?" he teased.

She nodded and laughed softly; she appreciated his sense of humor.

"So you're heading home now I take it," he said looking ait his watch which read 10 PM.

"I have to call a cab because my car's not out of the garage yet," she replied.

"I'll take you," he offered.

"I don't want to bother; you just got back," she said rubbing her arm.

He smiled a lay a hand on her shoulder.

"It's no trouble at all Hunnigan," he said.

She looked at him for a few seconds before she finally agreed. They made their way to the parking lot to and she was astonished to see his space occupied by an onyx Audi R8.

"Expensive much?" she said looking at the car as if it were a piece of art.

"Took about three years of saving," he said with a smile.

_"Humble...didn't expect that from him,"_ she thought to herself.

He opened the door for her and smiled.

"Ladies first," he said.

She rolled her eyes but got in after muttering a thank you. They made their way towards her home. Along the way, she filled him in on everything that happened since he left for Harvardville and also that he was called many times by Chris Redfield asking about joining the BSAA.

"So they want me huh? Claire must've told them everything about Harvardville...didn't think she'd be that damn fast," he said with a chuckle.

"Sounds like you and her are close," said Hunnigan.

He smiled.

"We were both in Raccoon City when the outbreak happened...she and I got out with Sherry Birkin and without her, I wouldn't be here right now," he said.

Hunnigan looked at him and saw his eyes narrow and his knuckles turn white as he gripped the steering wheel harder; it must've been painful to recall the memories of that hellhole even though it was a long time ago.

"I'm sorry...I shouldn't have brought it up," she said.

She lay a hand on his. To her surprise, he turned his hand over and gently squeezed hers.

"It's fine; I know you did it out of concern and curiosity," he said.

Her cheeks heated up and she was positive her face was crimson. He pulled up to her street.

"The grey one," she said.

He pulled over.

"Thanks for the ride," she said.

"No problem," he replied with his signature smile.

She was silent for a few moments.

"Leon? Could we make the dinner tomorrow instead of Thursday?" she asked.

His eyes widened; he didn't expect her to say that at all and he only picked Thursday bevause he thought anytime before would be too soon for her since he just got back.

"Sure," he replied.

She smiled and turned to leave but quickly turned back after removing her glasses.

"In response...to your earlier comment..." she said.

He looked at her and noticed her flushed face and no glasses.

"You do..." she said in a sincere voice.

He seemed to be confused.

"You _do_ deserve that chance...I'm sorry for being so cold during the missions," she said.

She leaned up and gently pecked his cheek. It was only for a few seconds but at that moment, Leon realized why she was being so cold; feelings and emotions would make the missions much more difficult that they had to be. She leaned away, took his hand and wrote her phone number on it with a pen from her shirt pocket.

"See you tomorrow Leon," she said.

She walked away into her house and his hand hovered over the spot on his cheek that she just kissed.

_"So she __**does**__ like me," _he thought.


End file.
